dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Comics Vol 1 39
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Joe, a robber * Joe's three partners * two corrupted Puritan thugs Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Rance Keane: "The Eye" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = William Smith | Penciler2_1 = William Smith | Inker2_1 = William Smith | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Harvey Topping Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler3_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker3_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn | StoryTitle4 = Dusty Dane: "The Blockade Runner" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Patricia Morley Antagonists: * Wolf Hennick * Mouse Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Samar: "The Valley of Giants" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker5_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Spin Shaw: ""Mine Field Mission" | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker6_1 = Witmer Williams | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = John Devlin | Inker7_1 = John Devlin | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle8 = Poison Ivy: "In Eyewash, Arizona" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler8_1 = Gill Fox | Inker8_1 = Gill Fox | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * | Writer9_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler9_1 = Charles Sultan | Inker9_1 = Charles Sultan | StoryTitle9 = Zero, Ghost Detective: "The Haunted Night Club" | Synopsis9 = In the "Moon Glow Room" atop the Belle Plaza Hotel, as the MC is introducing the featured singer, a ghostly figure attired in top hat and tails rises above the MC, who gradually disappears and is replaced by the ghost, who then introduces a new show, "The Ghost Show." Despite the club manager's panicky fears, the show is a great hit, returning night after night, and soon, at the famous ghost detective's laboratory, his girlfriend is lobbying him to take her out to see it. But despite his press agent's glib reassurances, the manager knows that something is wrong; for one thing, the show's not costing him any money. One night soon, Zero and his date take in this show; Zero identifies the ghost performers as being actual ghosts, and goes to discuss this with the manager. He leaves the room just as wealthy playboy Tommy Manners arrives with his date; Tommy is soon attacked by the ghost-possessed MC, and flees, crashing headlong through an outer porch window. Zero overtakes him, preventing a long drop to the street, then pulls out a mirror, marked with an X-shaped cross on it, and flashes it at the ghost. Zero marches the ghost and Tommy onto the stage; the ghost takes the microphone and identifies itself as Tommy Manners' late brother, accuses Tommy of having murdered him. Three girl ghosts sneak up behind Zero and grab him; he drops the mirror; Tommy's brother's ghost grabs and strangles Tommy. Zero pulls out "a sulpherous match" and lights it; this blinds all of the ghosts, and makes them vanish. Zero takes the mike to announce the end of the final performance of "the Ghost Show," and as the audience is applauding, he lifts the dead body of Tommy and carries it out of the room. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Zero's girlfriend Antagonists: * Tommy Manners Other Characters: * Tommy Manners' brother's ghost * several other ghosts Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Capt. Bruce Blackburn, Counterspy: "The Demon of Destruction" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Harry Campbell | Penciler10_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker10_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Big Top | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = John Devlin | Inker11_1 = John Devlin | Appearing11 = | StoryTitle12 = Rusty Ryan: "The Ski Rescue Mission" | Synopsis12 = | Writer12_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler12_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker12_1 = Paul Gustavson | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Ace of Space: "The Phony Foreign Committee" | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = H. Weston Taylor | Penciler13_1 = Harry Campbell | Inker13_1 = Harry Campbell | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jennings Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Witchcraft In Red Rock" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler14_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker14_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In the "Zero, Ghost Detective" story, Zero's lovely brunette date is not named, but she looks very much like Jane Darwell, from Feature Comics #36. * Bruce Blackburn assumes his superhero identity as the Destroying Demon (AKA the Destroying Devil) in this issue. Blackburn does not become a full-time super-hero -- he just uses the costumed identity occasionally, when it is right for the case. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Comics #39 entire issue * Feature Comics #39 index entry }}